Origin of the Mutated Species
Origin of the Mutated Species is the third episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on May 4, 2014. Previous Episode: Attack of the Drones Next Episode (continuity): The Secret of Sugilite Part 1 Next Episode (title): 2017 Plot Dr. Animo is seen ranting in his cell at Plumber HQ. (Dr. Animo): You haven't seen the last of me, Tennyson! Aloysius J. Animo shall have his revenge! Magister Patelliday walks up to the cell. (Patelliday): Really? Aloyisus? What kind of name is that? (Dr. Animo): It has to start with "A" because my last name is "Animo." My parents were weird like that. (Patelliday): Uh-huh. Then why is your midlle name James? (Dr. Animo): Well.. (Patelliday): And is it just a coincidence that you're obsessed with animals and your last name is "Animo?" (Dr. Animo): ...I'm not talking to you. (Patelliday): I'm just making sure you aern't trying to escape again. I'm watching over the prisoners just as Max ordered me to. But don't worry, just because I'm not your usual warden, don't think it will be so easy to escape from- A large explosion is heard from upstairs. (Patelliday): -me. (He turns to look back at Animo as the door of his cell opens.) How did you-? (Dr. Animo): Escape? With this! (He holds up a technobug.) (Patelliday): What on Piscciss is that? (Dr. Animo): An old technobug I had from five years ago as a back-up plan to get me out of here. An unintelligent Galvan ate it a while ago, but I assume he pooped it out and it came back here, as it was programmed to do so. You aren't small enough to notice it, so it slipped past you. (Patelliday): So the explosion was a diversiont for you to get out of here? (Dr. Animo): Actually, no. I don't even know how the technobug managed to find its way back through the sewers. And that explosion sounded like a certain type of bomb I used to experiment with in deep waters. Some sort of "Aquatic Expert" must have done all this. (Voice): How right you are! (He steps out of the shadows wearing a mask.) (Patelliday): Hold it right there! You're going to have to get through me if you want Animo. (Voice): Actually, I do need you. My supplier requested you. He said that members of your species are one of his favoirte delicacies. (Patelliday): (gasps) You don't mean- (Voice): Yeah, Captain Kork. Get them, boys! Two armed guards burst in and grab Animo and Patelliday. (Dr. Animo): Wait! I'll go with you freely. Let me go. (The guard holding him lets go of Animo.) Now, who are you? (Voice): Don't you remember? I'm the Aquatic Expert. (Theme song) Ben and Gwen arrive in Gwen's bedroom, and Gwen sits down on her bed rubbing her head. (Ben): Sorry, Gwen. I know how much teleporting hurts you. But it was an emergency. (Gwen): I could tell by your voice. What happened? You said the Plumbers were after you? And what's with the Omnitrix? (Ben): It's the Biomnitrix now. The one on my left arm gives me new aliens and aliens I haven't used on my last Omnitrix yet, and the one on my right arm gives me my old aliens, plus all of them have Ultimate forms! (Gwen): Huh. And how did you get it? (Ben): Well... It shows outside Gwen's house. (Gwen): YOU TRADED IT OVER TO EON?!?! (Gwen's house rumbles.) Inside Gwen's bedroom again. (Ben): Sorry! Geez! Grandpa Max already gave me this lecture. Oh, yeah! And Grandpa is evil now or something! He used Vilgax's old droids against me like a Drone Master or something just because he was mad about this. Don't tell me you're going to gang up on me to. (Gwen): (sighs) No, I'm not. However, that doesn't sound like Grandpa at all. And are all the plumbers on his side? (Ben): I don't know, but even Rook was after me. He's on the Alpha Squad now. (Gwen): Hmmm. Looks like you're in the same situation I am then. (Ben): What do you mean? (Gwen): Kevin and I had a fight. But he acted really mad, much more then he ever has before. He left and I haven't seen him since. (Ben): How long ago was it? (Gwen): Yesterday, why? (Ben): That's when Grandpa started being cranky. (Gwen): Probably a coincidence, but where are you going to stay? (Ben): I was hoping here. Do your parents mind? (Gwen): They've disappeared to advance the plot of the tenth episode. (Ben): Yours too? Well, I guess I'm living here now. (Gwen): How about this. Let's go talk to Grandpa ourselves. (Ben): Are you nuts? (Gwen): I didn't do anything amazingly stupid. Go as Nanomech or something. (Ben): All right. (He starts to tap the one on his left arm.) (Gwen): That's the wrong one! (Ben): (transforms into a new alien) I've got to remember that. (He looks at himself in Gwen's mirror.) At least I'm small. In between Grey Matter and Nanomech size. What should I name it? (Gwen): Remeber when you really wanted to name ChamAlien "Overkill" really badly? No, I'm kidding. (Ben): Actually, I like it. I don't know what this guy can do, so, he's Overkill now. (Gwen): All right, let's go. The scene changes once more to inside the Plumber base with Ben as Overkill and Gwen both standing there looking at where the explosion happened. (Gwen): Whoa! What happened here? (Ben): I don't know. Ask Grandpa. (times out) (Ben): Son of a Walkatrout! They can see me! (Gwen): Everyone's just repairing stuff. And I don't see Grandpa anywhere. Plus, they aren't attacking you. They see Plumber Jerry walk by with a tool case. (Ben): Jerry! What happened here? (Jerry): I'm not sure. I was on my break. (He walks away.) (Ben): Where are Blukic and Driba? (Driba): Present! (He arrives with Blukic, lookig ill.) (Gwen): What's with him? (Driba): He keeps murmuring about a bug or something. Must be that virus going around. (Blukic): Techno...(He faints onto the ground) (Ben): Techno and bug? I remember those! (Gwen): Yeah, from 5 years ago with Animo. Has he escaped? (Driba): Yeah, why? (Gwen): Have you told anyone? (Driba): Nope. It's kind of nice to be the only one who knows something like Patelliday is missing. People have to go to me for answers now. (Ben): He's gone too? (Driba): Yeah. But I ain't gonna- (Ben): (transforms) Chromastone! (He looks at his hands) A little late... (He grabs Driba) Wanna talk now? Stick Doug runs over. (Stick Doug): Freeze or I'll shoot! (Ben): Really? At me? (Stick Doug): No... but I'll get someone else, like Magister Tennyson. (Ben): Well, it's been nice seeing you all, but I got to fly. (He grabs Gwen and flies through the hole in the roof which he left from last episode.) (Gwen): I saw where the explosion came from. It was tunnel leading to Undertown. (Ben): Of course it is. (times out) (Gwen): I don't think we have long. Who knows what Animo could be planning. The scene shifts yet again to Spaceman's Wharf in Undertown, where the Aquatic Expert, his 2 armed henchmen, Animo, and Patelliday (tied up) are. (Dr. Animo): So what are you planning? And why do you need me? (Aquatic Expert): Because. You have some expertise in this... matter. But right now, we're waiting for Kork to arrive. Kork's submarine appears with a rope attached to it leading underwater. (Aquatic Expert): Here he is now. Kork exits from his submarine with some Mechaneers, who grab the rop and start pulling it in. (Kork): The name's Davy. Used to have another last name, a human one, but that was before my burn notice long ago. Now, do I have my prey? (Aquatic Expert): Yep. And you can cook him any way you like. (He shoots Patelliday, who instantly dies.) (Kork): Perfect. Mechaneers! Bring him into the ship! (The Mechaneers give Kork the rope and drag Patelliday's corpse into the submarine.) Now, feast yer eyes on my rare and valuable pet. Meet the Krakken! (He yanks the rope as his Krakken emerges from the water onto the Wharf, flailing about.) (Dr. Animo): A Krakken! I thought they existed in legends! Or were aliens! (Aquatic Expert): They're real, but from another planet. I thought they were native to here when I found one 6 years ago, but once my weapons supplier told me he found one there, I realized the truth. But now, we have a dilemma. (Kork): He keeps complaining! Something about a mate! (Aqauatic Expert): Oh, that's what it is? I think I know what he's getting at. (Looks at Animo) Sorry, but it looks like your services are no longer required. (Dr. Animo): I'll show you "no longer required!" (He whistles and the mutant frog and squirrels arrive.) Sick em! (The mutant frog shoots his tongue at one of the Aquatic Expert's hencmen and swallows him, while the mutant squirrels attack the other one; Dr. Animo jumps on the Aquatic Expert while Kork grabs the Krakken's leash and shove him back into the water.) (Kork): I better leave while I can. (Gwen): You aren't going anywhere! (Kork truns around and sees her and Ben.) (Kork): Not again! And I just had my meal gutted. (Ben): Patelliday's dead?!?! (He slams down the Biomnitrix on his right arm.) (Ben): (transforms): Ripjaws! (He lunges at Kork while the Mechaneers rush out and start shooting at everybody.) (Gwen): I got it! (She starts shooting the Mechaneers with mana.) The Krakken jumps out of the water, but the mutant frog grabs him with his tongue. The Krakken slaps him with his tentacles, and now everyones' fighting. Suddenly, two Piscciss Volann jump out of the water and drag the frog back in, while the Krakken is freed from the leash and swims away. (Kork): No! My Krakken! (He avoids Ripjaws' teeth.) I literally eat guys like you for lunch. (Ben): Shut it! (Dr. Animo): None of my mutant creatures swim! (He jumps in the water) (Henchman): In that case... (He also jumps in the water with the squirrels still on him) (Gwen): I've finished off the Mechaneers! Ben, let him go. Look at him. (Captain Kork is so bruised that is face is no longer visibile under the blue and black.) (Ben): All right. But what about the rest of them? As Ben says this, the mutant frog leaps back onto the Wharf, bringing the two Piscciss Volann with it. They start to choke as they can no longer breathe. (Gwen): I'll heal them! Go after the frog. (The frog hops back into the water, grabs Animo, and leaps away.) (Ben): Well, now I can't. So, who's left? (Aquatic Expert): You! Here! Of all the rotten luck! (Ben): Do I know you? (Aquatic Expert): You ruined me! 6 years ago, I was arrested, and I was saved by my supplier, who's gone now! (Ben): (He looks behind him and sees that Kork and his submarine are gone.) No! (Aquatic Expert): Now, one of my henchmen, Jack, is dead! You're going to pay! (Ben): Wait a second, you aren't... (Aquatic Expert): Yeah, (pulls of mask) Jonah Melville! (Ben): Oh, I was thinking of Captain Ahab, but I remember you too. (Jonah): Gah! Well, at least I can get out of here with something! (He grabs a bag and scoops up the two Piscciss Volann, while the still living henchman jumps on Gwen.) I now have the two Krakken children! (Ben): Those aren't the Krakken children! Look at me! They're my species! Suddenly, a different Krakken bursts through the water and slams the Wharf. (Ben): Wait, there are two of them now? (Jonah): That's the one with the kids from 6 years ago. The one Kork had was its mate. The Krakken swipes towards Jonah, who dodges and lets the Krakken hit Ben, who gets flung into the water. (Gwen): Ben! (She gets thrown into the water next to the now dead Mutant Squirrels by the henchman.) (Jonah): Double-D! Let's go while we can! (Jonah holding the bag runs away with his henchman close behind him, as the Krakken towers over them.) (Henchman): Other way! (They run as another large shadow looms over them.) (Gwen): Oh, you two aren't leaving. Isn't that right, Ben? (Ben): (As a Krakken with an Omnitrix symbol) Benkrakken! (Gwen): ...Really? That's going to be your name? (Ben): What? I did it for Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, and Frankenstrike. (Gwen): Yeah. But then you changed them to those names. (Ben): But come on. Benwolf is a much cooler name, isn't it? (Gwen): No, it's... okay it kind of is. (Ben): It's official. I'm changing it back. (He sees Jonah and his henchman swimming away.) No, you don't! (The Krakken grabs Jonah, so Benkrakken manages to grab the henchman.) (Henchman): Let me go, dude! (Ben): He called you Double-D. What's your real name? (Henchman): Duane! Duane Duffie! (Ben): Well Duane, you and your boss Jonah are going to jail again. And this time, no one will get you out. (Duane): Jack is dead... (Ben): Yeah, don't worry. We'll find Animo again. Gwen, are the Piscciss Volann alright? (Gwen): (Gets the two Piscciss Volann out of the bag and they jump into the water and wave.) All set! The Krakken releases Jonah onto the Wharf and swims away. The two Piscciss Volann follow her. (Ben): Wait, why are they following a Krakken? (Jonah): (coughs) I told you! They're Krakken babies! (Ben): Then why, when the Krakken touched my Omnitrix symbol, did I turn into it as a new alien? (Jonah): Aren't you supposed to be human for that to work? All it did was touch the symbol, and don't all of your old guys have ultimates? (Ben): How do you even know this? (times out) (Ben): Anyways, we'll find Animo and Kork. But we aren't exactly on good terms with the Plumbers. Where can these two go? (Gwen): I think I've got just the place, a new jail opened in Undertown for all the criminals in it. (Ben): Finally, I can't even keep track of guys like Thundercat and Sweet Eels Discofunk. (Gwen): ...Close enough. The scene changes to outside the new jail. (Ben): Looks like we should get the Undertown guys and throw them in. (Gwen): Good idea. So, are you and I a team now? (Ben): You bet, we're the Tennyson Team! They run off as the episode ends. (Note: The title of this episode refers to Darwin's book, Origin of the Species.) Characters Good Guys: The Tennyson Team (first appearance) *Ben *Gwen Plumbers *Magister Patelliday (death) *Plumber Jerry *Blukic *Driba *Stick Doug *Grandpa Max (mentioned) Aliens: *Overkill (first appearance) *Chromastone *Ripjaws *Ultimate Ripjaws (first appearance) Villains: *Dr. Animo *Technobug *Mutant Frog *Mutant Squirrels (death) *Aquatic Expert *Aquatic Expert's Henchman *Aquatic Expert's Other Henchman (death) *Aquatic Expert's Supplier *Aquatic Expert's Supplier's Robots *Aquatic Expert's Supplier's Pet *Aquatic Expert's Supplier's Pet's Wife *Aquatic Expert's Supplier's Pet's Possible Children *Eon (mentioned) *Vilgax's Drones (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1